


Budding Roses

by Petra4President



Series: Corpsekkuno <3 [6]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: First Kisses, First Meetings, Fluff, Hades! Corpse, Hades/Persephone AU, M/M, Persephone! Sykkuno, ballroom party, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra4President/pseuds/Petra4President
Summary: “Most gods are scared of me.” He said after a while, and Sykkuno, though hiding his face from a blush, managed to meet his eyes. There was a moment of silence, the God of Spring’s hands falling into his lap as he considered the man in front of him. It made Corpse unbelievably nervous and he wanted nothing more for the ground to swallow him whole. Instead, he got another heart-stopping smile.“I’ve heard the rumors. But I don’t believe them.” He stated so simply, like those words alone weren’t enough to shatter the world Corpse has known. He didn’t quite know what to say, but it looks like Sykkuno wasn’t expecting an answer as he spoke once more. “Are you going to hurt me?”“No.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno <3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015482
Comments: 17
Kudos: 377
Collections: Corpsekkuno Fic Exchange: Holidays 2020 edition!, Server Simps





	Budding Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syphus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/gifts).



> This one was hard to write but I'm pretty proud of how it turned out. Thank you to Mollyrolls for putting this fic exchange together, it was incredibly fun to do <3 
> 
> Syphus, I hope you enjoy this story as a nice little surprise!

The Land of the Dead was a dreary place, unseen to the living mortals roaming the Earth above its desolate terrain. Surrounded by the River Styx, the body of water souls must cross in order to enter these realms, it was a fairly protected place. The only way you are able to cross this river is by paying a toll to the ferryman Charon. For good reason too, as the Titans that once rampaged the world of the living were now trapped down here for all eternity. However, not all of it was this way. 

There were three layers to the Underworld: the Asphodel Fields, the Elysian Fields, and Tartarus. The Asphodel Fields were where a majority of wayward souls would go. There, they would become shades and spend the rest of their time in those meadows. Essentially, a middle ground, not the best but also not the worst. The Elysian Fields were where the souls of those who led heroic lives on Earth would go. When you die, these fields are the ones you wish to end up at. For the most part, these two sections of the Underworld were left unattended by the ruler, instead, having some guards set out to watch over it. No, the Lord of the Dead had to give his full surveillance to the third layer. That one was known as Tartarus, the land reserved for those who committed heinous crimes while they were alive. In here, those souls would be subjected to an eternity of torment and suffering. This was where the Titans were being held as well. In the heart of Tartarus stood the cage encapsulating the beasts, preventing them from ever escaping. That was the most heavily guarded place in all the Underworld. 

And the God that runs this dreadful existence was named Corpse (quite fitting if you asked him) and there’s not a day goes by that he resents it. For him, this job wasn’t a decision. After his younger brother Felix rescued himself and Jack from the stomach of their father, Cronus, they made quick work of defeating the other Titans and damning them to live their lives in Tartarus. From there, it became pretty evident what these three brothers were destined to rule. Felix would reign over the sky, Jack would command the sea, and Corpse would be tasked with ruling the underworld. At least the reasoning behind it was flattering in a way. 

There were two reasons he was cursed with that job. For one, it was clear from the moment he was born that he was to rule the dead. In the beginning, besides gods, most living things he touched just died. Plants, animals, even humans weren’t safe near him. It was something he has since learned to control but it most certainly wasn’t easy. And two, out of the three brothers, he was both the most feared and the strongest. Since he was a baby, his powers have only grown and now, if he really wanted to, which he doesn’t, he could drain the life of a god. It wasn’t something Corpse would ever actually do (no matter how much X pissed him off) and he believed those who lived up on Mount Olympus should be grateful for that. No, he didn’t hate his brothers; he loved them very much.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be salty about it. 

However, he often did something that irritated his younger brothers. It was against the rules for the God of the Underworld to leave said abode. It risked the security of Tartarus and Corpse just so happened to  _ love  _ making his brothers upset, so, on some nights when there were more guards than usual, he would break the ground above that led him to the surface of the living realm. He was always careful to ensure he would not run into any humans, at least that rule he respected, and most times he would find himself in heavily wooded areas or places away from known cities and villages. This time he was at the edge of a forest, rolling fields and jagged mountains silhouetting against the painted sky above them. The breeze was cool and Corpse could faintly hear the rushing water of a stream nearby. The area was filled with the sounds of all kinds of animals, bringing him just a moment of peace in his otherwise depressing existence.

But what caught his attention was the foreign sound of someone singing. It was a soft tune, the person whom it was coming from would often stop to giggle or say something. From where Corpse stood, he couldn’t see the source of that wonderfully melodic voice but before he knew it, his feet were carrying him in that direction. And soon enough, the sight of an absolutely perfect being blessed his eyes. From where he stood, about 10 feet away, he could sense the power this person held. To Corpse, that meant they were a god. A god with the softest hair he had ever seen, a face so beautiful and warming that just reeled him in, a god that was singing to the little baby critters that made themselves comfortable around him. The flowers situated in the dirt near him flourished and Corpse watched in awe as he helped a dying tulip back to life. 

Corpse knew from the second he saw him that he was in love. 

It was a fawn that noticed him first, immediately catching onto the scent of death that he carried about him. It couldn’t be helped; after spending almost your entire time in the Underworld, it was bound to happen. It ran off scared, the other animals following suit which caused the gorgeous god to look around in confusion. Until, finally, his eyes landed on Corpse standing several feet away. He’s never felt so self-conscious in his life. 

Corpse knew for a fact that he wasn’t the best-looking god out there. Especially compared to his brothers Felix and Jack. His hair was a curly mess, often falling in front of his eyes. His skin was pale, he didn’t get sunlight all that much, his crimson eyes were off-putting, and he rarely ever smiled. Most described him to look like an actual corpse. And they weren’t that far from the truth.

But as this god sat before him, his soft brown eyes were not filled with fear as he suspected. They were kind and he was offered a smile. The sight alone made Corpse stop breathing for a few seconds; how could anything be so perfect? 

“Hello! I’m Sykkuno, God of Spring.” And his voice was just as amazing as the rest of him. He couldn’t understand why he wasn’t running away screaming in terror right now. Most of those he came across had that reaction. Or, they greet him with thinly veiled disgust. 

“Corpse.” Sykkuno’s eyes widened at the sound of his voice and Corpse couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised. According to most other gods, it was the only good thing about him. But Corpse did catch the glimmer of recognition that passed through those beautiful orbs. Que the screaming…

“God of the Underworld? You look way too handsome to be compared to a corpse!” Okay, that’s not something he had ever heard someone say about him. ‘Handsome’ and ‘God of the Underworld’ were never used in the same sentence. And Sykkuno seemed to finally process the words he just said. 

“I-I mean, uhm- that’s s-such a weird t-thing for me to s-say. Y-You are very h-handsome-I mean-o-oh gods I’m r-rambling.” He stuttered and Corpse couldn’t help but find the scene before him endearing. Typically, speech such as this would irritate him coming from any other god. So what made Sykkuno so different? 

“Most gods are scared of me.” He said after a while, and Sykkuno, though hiding his face from a blush, managed to meet his eyes. There was a moment of silence, the God of Spring’s hands falling into his lap as he considered the man in front of him. It made Corpse unbelievably nervous and he wanted nothing more for the ground to swallow him whole. Instead, he got another heart-stopping smile. 

“I’ve heard the rumors. But I don’t believe them.” He stated so simply, like those words alone weren’t enough to shatter the world Corpse has known. He didn’t quite know what to say, but it looks like Sykkuno wasn’t expecting an answer as he spoke once more. “Are you going to hurt me?” 

“No.” The word left Corpse’s mouth immediately, but it was the truth; he couldn’t hurt this god no matter what happened. Someone as precious as he needed to be protected at all costs, and he would most certainly assign himself that role if he had to. But he knew he couldn’t. The longer he was out of the Underworld, the greater risk there would be of the Titans escaping. “But I must be returning.” 

Corpse hated how crestfallen Sykkuno appeared. Every muscle in his body was begging him to go sit down next to the God of Spring, to hold him close just to feel Sykkuno against him. But that was incredibly creepy of him so he bit his tongue, meeting Sykkuno’s now cheerful gaze. He has since risen from the ground, making his way closer to where Corpse stood. He almost instinctively took a step back but was too captivated by the god up close. The brunette stood only a few inches shorter than himself. 

“Maybe we’ll see each other?” Corpse’s ears must have been deceiving him because Sykkuno had not only asked him that, but he almost sounded  _ hopeful.  _ And dammit, the way his dark heart fluttered in his chest made him feel sick. He knew what it was and he wouldn’t dare corrupt this ray of sunshine with the darkness of hell. 

“Perhaps.” No matter how much his brain told him to, he couldn’t actually say no. And while the odds were stacked against them, there was a little part of Corpse that wished they would run into each other again. That smile was the last thing ingrained into his brain before the Earth swallowed him whole. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once a year, a party would be hosted on Mount Olympus for all gods to attend and enjoy the festivities. Typically, it would be Felix’s job to plan out the evening; foods, music, decorations, everything would be in his hands. His wife, Marzia, and Jack with his girlfriend Evelien would often help as well. But other than those four, the rest of the gods stayed out of it because they either couldn’t be bothered or they had more important duties to attend to. 

This would be Sykkuno’s first year attending the party. His mother, Jessa, the Goddess of Harvest, forbade him from ever going. Her reasoning was that he wasn’t strong enough to stand with the other deities and if anything were to befall him, she doesn’t know what she’d do. So, he had made it his goal to prove his strength to her. Sykkuno could hold his own if he needed to and all he wanted was for her to understand that. 

It had been his dream to visit Mount Olympus ever since he was a young god. He’s heard of the pristine palace, of the rolling white clouds, but now, he would get to actually see it. Sykkuno would actually get to meet the other gods in person; he would be able to form his own opinion of them despite what his mother has told him. And, more important than anything else, he would get to see Corpse again. 

Sykkuno had accidentally met the God of the Underworld almost four months ago. He’s heard stories from his mother, how he was ill-tempered and killed everything he touched. How he would destroy another god without a second’s thought. Part of him believed her words, but he’s been a firm believer in creating your own opinions. Sykkuno was always told he was being naive by Toast, that Corpse would absolutely kill him if he had the chance. Toast made him believe it more than his mother did. 

But he remembered the way Corpse looked at him, seemingly starstruck about something Sykkuno couldn’t quite figure out. There was no malice, no hate in his beautiful crimson eyes as he stared at him. And he couldn’t find it himself to feel scared. There was nothing about this god that screamed ‘murder.’ Yes, he was wearing all black with a cape that fell to his ankles, and maybe there was a blade hanging from his waist. But he made no move for it nor did he charge at Sykkuno. 

He could clearly remember the sound of his voice, the deep rumble of it vibrating in his own chest. It had shocked him to his core and momentarily, he had forgotten how to speak. Only to embarrass himself right after however, Corpse either didn’t care or didn't think about the implications.

_ ‘Most gods are scared of me.’  _ He almost expects that to be a threat, to finally see a manic grin fill his lips. But instead, Corpse sounded like he hated that statement. Sykkuno understood; he understood that Corpse didn’t want to be feared. Even if he wouldn’t say it himself. And right there, Sykkuno made it his mission to get to know the complex god who ruled the Underworld. 

The hammering of his heart didn’t cease the entire journey to Mount Olympus, and it only made it worse when they passed the golden gates to the palace. As he expected, the castle was just as magnificent as he pictured it to be; the white marble pillars making up the structure ascending towards the sky, hailing over the gods that live in it. His mom left the chariot, a beautiful auburn dress hugging her torso; the bottom of it flared out around her legs. She was wearing a crown adorned with golden leaves around her head. Sykkuno placed himself to her left, hooking their arms together as they entered the party. He was wearing a mint green tux, his tie a soft pastel pink with black shoes to bring it all together. 

Almost immediately after entering Felix’s palace, Jessa separated from her son to mingle with the gods she knew. Sykkuno couldn’t help but stand there awkwardly, slowly feeling overwhelmed by the crowds of deities. They all looked stunning and he began to feel incomparable to everyone else. His eyes traveled the waves of people, searching for the head of curly hair that’s taken up most of his memory the past few months. Instead, he was met with the all too familiar face of his long-time friend Toast. 

Toast was the God of Trade and was the only deity that Jessa trusted to be around Sykkuno. Because of that, the two had grown very close. However, for the past couple of months, their relationship had gotten strained after Toast’s confession. Sykkuno felt bad that all he could feel for the other god was friendship; he had stayed by his side keeping him company for so many years and he couldn’t reciprocate his feelings. He was in a cyan suit as well as a matching tie and his hair was gelled to the side. It was a sight Sykkuno has never seen. 

“Hey, Kuno!” He chirped, slinging an arm around his shoulder and started to drag him off somewhere. Sykkuno knew Toast wanted him to meet some other gods but all he wanted to do was find Corpse. He was taken to a room he recognized as more grand than the others, a throne sitting at the end of the carpet below. This room was where Felix would do his work and Sykkuno felt that he didn’t deserve to be here. 

Soon enough, they stopped at a group of deities and Sykkuno was able to recognize a few of them. There was Felix, the God of the Sky himself, with his wife Marzia, the Goddess of Marriage. Then Jack sat there, the God of the Seas, with his girlfriend Evelien, the Goddess of the Seas. There was Rae, the Goddess of War, Poki, the Goddess of Beauty, Dave, the God of Music, Charlie, the God of Wealth, Ludwig, the God of Stories, and James, the God of Wine. But that’s not what got his attention. There, on the balcony behind the throne, stood the God of Death. 

Corpse was leaning against the railing, his elbows resting on the top of it. He was looking over his shoulder at the world outside the palace. From here, Sykkuno could see the black suit the god was wearing. The jacket was hanging loosely in his hand so the God of Spring got a full view of Corpse in a black and gray vest over a white, long-sleeve button-up. Was he staring? Absolutely. 

However, he also noticed the woman standing with him. Her hair was long and silver, ending at the small of her back. She was wearing a form-fitting black dress, a slit going up one side to reveal the laced black heels. She was drop-dead gorgeous and briefly, he wondered if they were a thing. He felt his throat clench at the thought and he didn’t understand why. He couldn’t even register that someone was trying to get his attention before a very mischievous Rae pulled him out of his trance. 

“Oh, I didn’t think Mykie would be your type.” She teased, flipping her ombre hair over her shoulder. She was wearing a short red dress that was meant to capture her physique. He felt himself blush, his mind quickly overthinking what to do. He knew that many, if not most of the gods here disliked Corpse so openly admitting his infatuation for him is out of the question. At the same time, he didn’t want to just say he had a crush on this goddess he’s never meant. Especially because that would be a flat-out lie. 

“O-Oh uhm, n-no I-I just don’t k-know her, is all.” He stuttered, hating the way his face flushed the more he thought about Corpse. The way he spoke was way too incriminating and the group of gods he literally just met came to the conclusion that he found Mykie, the name telling him she was the Goddess of Magic, attractive. Ludwig chuckled, throwing his arm around his shoulder with a smile. 

“I hate to break to ya, but everyone is pretty sure Mykie and Corpse are going to get engaged.” His face fell as he examined the scene before him. The man who captured his affection had just said something to make her laugh, chuckling at how she threw her head back to catch her breath. They would be cute together, that’s for sure. 

“Oh.” That was all he said, excusing himself to the bathroom despite not actually needing to use it. Instead, he sat on the toilet and forced himself not to cry. Sykkuno shouldn’t feel like this, he only met the God of Death once a few months ago. Why does his heart hurt so much? Why did he have to fall so deeply in love? This was only going to end in heartbreak. 

Part of him couldn’t help but blame his mother for this. She had kept him so deprived of connection with other beings like him that he fell in love with the first one he saw. One that was the exact opposite of him. One that was destined to rule over the land where souls go to rot, where nothing grows. While he was born to bring life to the world, to make the flowers bloom all around the Earth. 

But...if that were the case, why hadn’t he fallen in love with Toast? 

Sykkuno groaned, pressing the heel of his palm into his eyes until his vision burst with static whites and blacks. Unfortunately, he couldn’t hole himself in the bathroom the entire party. So, with a sigh, he dragged himself out of the room and held his head low as he dragged himself back into the room where he’d find his friend. 

Instead, he felt himself bump into something, the brunette falling backward onto his rear. His wrists ached from having to catch himself so awkwardly but through the pain, he felt the tension rise in the room as silence fell over them. 

“I-I’m so sorry! I w-wasn’t paying a-attention and-” His voice faltered when he finally met the eyes of the person he ran into. Standing there, in all of his glory, was the god of his affection. The front of his gray vest was darkened with spilled wine and time felt like it slowed down right then and there. The gods and goddesses began whispering and Sykkuno wondered how many times this had happened. And how Corpse reacted to such events in the past. 

His throat closed and the brunette found he couldn’t tear his gaze away from him. The way he loomed over him, the impassive look Corpse held in his eyes, it was all too enthralling and Sykkuno felt himself getting sucked in. All at once, the God of the Underworld took a hold of his hand and the tension seeped out of his body in waves. He was pulled to his feet, strong arms coming to wrap around his shoulders as he was led out of view from everyone else. He hadn’t expected Corpse to smell so...pleasant. 

Before he knew it, Sykkuno found himself standing in the garden of Mount Olympus, surrounded by wonderfully budding rose bushes of all colors. Smiling, he extended a hand towards one of the struggling flowers, watching as his touch gave new life to the flora. Then, he heard shuffling of feet and his attention returned to the man who brought him here. He was standing several meters away from any vegetation and briefly, he wondered if that’s because he didn’t want to accidentally kill them. 

“I’m sorry for the sudden change. I couldn’t stand them staring at us like that.” Sykkuno offered him a smile, straightening his back as he approached the God of the Underworld carefully. Corpse didn’t take a step back, progress in Sykkuno’s eyes, and after a couple of seconds, the taller male stuck out his arm for him to take. And the brunette did so with a giggle, interlocking their arms together at the elbow. 

Silently, the pair began their exploration of the garden. Sykkuno had never been here before and naturally, he wanted to see every single piece of vegetation that was kept here on Mount Olympus. They passed many sprouts of lilies, tulips, lotuses, marigolds, columbines, and just about every species found on Earth. They were so incredibly beautiful and Sykkuno hoped that he would be allowed to come here whenever he wanted from now on. 

“S-So,” The brunette cleared his throat, meeting the calming gaze of Corpse’s crimson eyes. Involuntarily, his hand formed a fist as he asked, “are you and Mykie engaged?” He found he no longer could look at him as he was far too nervous for his answer. I mean, there was probably no way Corpse liked him in that way...right? Mykie’s magic is a complement to his own, they would be an extremely powerful couple and their offspring would be even more so. 

“No.” Was his simple answer and Sykkuno found himself visibly relaxing at that one word. But he couldn’t let his hopes up, he had no doubt that the other man had his eyes set on someone. A god of his status  _ had  _ to bear a successor and even if he and Mykie weren’t engaged yet, she was the most obvious choice. 

“R-Really? I mean, s-she’s a very strong god a-and very pretty-” He squeaked when he was tugged back ever so slightly, looking up at Corpse with doe brown eyes. His face was hard, his gaze boring into his soul as he stared down at the brunette. It was intense and the sight of it all was  _ electrifying _ . 

“Mykie is just a friend. More like a sister, really. Besides, I have my sights set on someone else.” Sykkuno’s face fell, dropping his head to stare at the swaying grass. The breeze was gentle but it only highlighted the fact there were tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Of course Corpse was interested in someone, why wouldn’t he be? And they’d be lucky to have him. His throat closed in on itself and as he was pulling away, there were a pair of hands on his cheeks forcing him to look at the god before him. 

And then, their lips were connected in a softly tentative kiss. As if Corpse was terrified that Sykkuno would disappear at the gentlest of touches. The brunette wanted desperately to show him that he wanted this, that he was here to stay because he was so deeply in love with him. So, he snaked his arms around the man’s neck, pressing their bodies together and relishing in the way Corpse’s grip tightened on his hips. 

He felt the ghost of Corpse’s teeth graze his bottom lip and he melted right then and there, opening up his mouth so their tongues could roll against each other’s. Fingers came to tangle in those dark, curly tresses and he couldn’t help the moan that left his throat. It seemed to kick Corpse out of his reverie, the man pulling back as his chest expanded with air. Sykkuno’s face was incredibly hot and the smile Corpse blessed him with only made it worse. But it faded just as quickly as it arrived, a veiny hand coming to rest on the back of his head. Their breaths mingled at the close proximity between them. 

“I’m sorry Sykkuno. I shouldn’t have kissed you.” Corpse’s voice sounded strained and the fear that crept into his heart at those words hurt more than anything. He really was that unlovable, huh? But Corpse sighed, pressing his lips to the brunette’s forehead. 

“You...you belong up here. Where things are alive. Where flowers can grow.” Corpse’s hand never left his cheek and he never once broke their gaze. “I can’t leave the underworld unattended. You’d only be suffering down there.” Sykkuno took a deep breath, intertwining their fingers together slowly. He knew exactly what he wanted. 

“That’s not for you to decide, Corpse.” Sykkuno’s voice was surprisingly steady, smiling at the subtle raise of his eyebrows. “My future is up to me. And  _ I  _ want to spend it with  _ you  _ in the Underworld. I don’t care if I’ll never see flowers again because I’ll be with you.” There was a beat of silence and the brunette was beginning to fear that his words weren’t enough for Corpse. 

But soon, the ground beneath them began to shake as it split open, Corpse’s grip never leaving that of Sykkuno’s. His eyes were an intense shade of red and he didn’t miss the way they looked almost...sad. 

“Don’t make up your mind until you actually see it.” Corpse rasped, clutching the God of Spring close to his body as they began to plummet. Sykkuno’s scream couldn’t be heard past the roaring of wind around them, holding onto Corpse like his life depended on it. Because it does. He barely registered the feeling of an arm hooking under his knees, the other coming to rest on his shoulder blades. Then, all at once, everything came to a stop. 

Slowly, his eyes slid open to be met with the ones he has fallen in love with. Neither said anything and when Corpse looked up, so did Sykkuno. He swallowed when his feet touched the dirt below, taking in the sight of deathly greys and somber skies. The area around them was barren and the only thing he could see for miles was the ominous palace standing against the horizon. 

“Change your decision yet?” Corpse’s voice was tight, his body just as stiff when Sykkuno turned to face him. The brunette could see right through him; he could see the fear and anxiety of being rejected, he could see the sadness of being abandoned, and he could see the love Corpse held for him. He could see it all.

“No, I haven’t.” Sykkuno reaffirmed, opening his arms wide to offer a hug. Corpse didn’t hesitate to take it, strong arms holding him intoxicatingly close. He smelled of fresh cedarwood and the brunette couldn’t get enough of it. 

“I swear to you. I swear that I will make you as happy as I possibly can.” Sykkuno giggled against the man’s neck and started to push back on his shoulders. His cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling too wide but he couldn’t care. 

“You already have.” Their lips were on one another’s in a passionate kiss, the God of Spring allowing himself to indulge in his newfound comfort. Sykkuno didn’t care what anyone thought, he didn’t care what anyone had to say, all he cared about was Corpse and no amount of time in the universe will be able to change that. 

And he knew that Corpse felt the same. 


End file.
